


작별

by tarantula825



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:31:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5778826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarantula825/pseuds/tarantula825
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>하지만 이제와서 그가 가장 바라는것을 얻게 되자 동시에 그가 가장 바래왔던것을 포기해야 하게 되었다. 그는 아마 자신의 장례식에서나 임스를 다시 볼 수 있을 것이었다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	작별

서로의 바짓단 아래 드러난 발목만 보고서도 발정하는 시기는 지나있었다. 임스도 아서도 스스로의 위치가 어떤지 너무나 잘 아는 사람들이었다. 아서는 나른하게 기대서 담배를 피우고 있었다. 그의 창백한 손목이 기괴한 모양으로 꺾여 있었다. 임스는 친구의 마음을 알기에 아무말도 하지 않았다. 아니, 친구라기보단 연인이었다. 다만 아무것도 결정된게 없을 뿐이었다. 아서는 아무말도 하지 않고 몽롱한 눈으로 자신의 손끝을 보고 있었다.  
임스는 아무말도 하지 않기로 했다. 그가 무슨 말을 한다 한들 아무것도 바뀔건 없었다. 그들이 조금만 더 어렸더라면, 어쩌면 그들은 모든걸 버리고 도망나가는걸 생각해 봤을지도 몰랐다. 하지만 둘은 너무나 자라버렸다. 이미 40을 바라보고 있는 서로의 나이와 가문의 위치. 아무것도 포기 할 수 없었다. 사랑에만 모든것을 바치기에 둘은 속물이 되어버렸다. 그리고 서로는 서로를 너무나 잘 알았다. 마치 제가 낳은 새끼마냥 서로의 속을 훤히 들여다 볼 수 있을 정도였으니까. 임스는 살짝살짝 흔들리는 아서의 손목을 잡아채고 싶었다.

“그만 마셔.”  
“싫어.”  
“좋게좋게 생각하자고. 여왕은 널 왕으로 만들어 준 거잖아.”  
“그래. 영국이 아니라 냄새나고 모르는 사람들로 가득한 나라긴 하지만.”  
“인도는 영국의 가장 큰 식민지야. 그걸 너한테 맡겼다는건..”  
“임스.”

아서는 들고 있는 잔을 소리나게 내려놨다. 마호가니 테이블이 유리잔 안에 든 액체를 반사시켜 빛났다.

“난 거기서 늙어 죽을때까지 살다가 올지도 몰라. 어쩌면 거기서 인도인 여자랑 결혼할지도 모르지. 그리고 거기서 애새끼도 낳고 그러다가 영국땅은 죽어서야 돌아오겠지. 차갑게 식어서.”

아서는 가라앉은 눈으로 그를 바라봤다. 그는 그래도 괜찮겠냐고 묻고 있는것 같았다. 임스는 목이 메여왔다.

“그렇게 되면 그 애새끼가 영국으로 와서 물을거 아냐. 내가 받을 돈은 어디 있죠?”  
“아서, 넌 그렇게 만들지 않을거야.”  
“당연하지 왜냐면,”

커다란 샴페인 잔이 그의 손끝에 위태로울 정도로 아슬아슬하게 매달려 있었다. 그는 잔이 내는 날카로운 소리에 놀란듯 어깨를 움츠렸다.

“아니야. 그만하지.”

그의 동공은 아직까지도 크게 확장되어 있었다. 임스는 그가 말을 멈춰서 다행이라고 생각했다. 거기까지가 좋았다. 아서는 더 이상 말을 하지 않는것이 좋았다. 그랬다간 자신도 어떻게 되었을지 모르니까. 하지만 임스는 아서가 그렇게 먼곳에서 자신을 추억하며 뒷방 늙은이처럼 늙어가는것을 바라지 않았다. 아서는 아서 말대로 거기서 인도 여자와 결혼을 하던 영국여자를 데리고 가던 누군가를 만나야했다. 자신을 제외한 누군가를.

아서는 소파에 몸을 파묻다시피 하고 한참 동안이나 아무 말이 없었다. 임스는 그런 그에게 말을 걸고 싶지 않았다.아마 지금 잔뜩 꼬인 속을 풀어내고 있을게 분명하니까. 아서도 그런 임스의 배려를 눈치챘다. 그의 친구는 더 이상 십대가 아니었다. 혈기왕성한 이십대도 아니었고 둘은 어느새 삼십의 마지막 줄을 바라보고 있는 나이였다. 그만큼 달라져야 했다. 매일같이 만나던 이십대와는 달라야 했다. 둘은 거리를 두어야 했고 아서는 서둘러 결혼해야했다. 그리고 임스도. 더 이상 의혹가득한 시선들을 견뎌 낼 수 없었다. 이제는 가족들 조차 외면하기 직전이었다. 아서는 그들의 시선은 견뎌 낼 수 있었다. 하지만 상속권을 빼앗기는건 원치 않았다. 그는 사랑을 위해 모든걸 버릴만큼 숭고한 사람은 아니었다. 누군가 자신을 더럽다해도 상관없었다. 왜냐면 지금은 그 빌어먹을 명예를 목숨만큼 중요하게 여기는 중세시대가 아니었으니까. 명예를 위해선 돈이 필요했고 돈을 위해선 명예를 버려야만 했다. 그리고 사랑도. 아서는 정말 빌어먹게도 그의 어릴적 친구를 사랑하고 있었다. 정말 너무나 간절하게 서로를 바랬지만 그들은 그럴수 없는 위치에 있었다. 그리고 아서는 자신의 야망을 포기 할 수 없었다. 하지만 이제와서 그가 가장 바라는것을 얻게 되자 동시에 그가 가장 바래왔던것을 포기해야 하게 되었다. 그는 아마 자신의 장례식에서나 임스를 다시 볼 수 있을 것이었다.

“이만 가지.”  
“내일 몇 시..”  
“아니. 나오지 마.”

임스는 무언가에 크게 얻어 맞은 것 같은 표정을 지었다.  
“자네는 나오지 마.”

임스가 무언가 말하려 했지만 아서는 새로운 담배를 꺼내 물었다. 아서는 떨리는 손끝을 감추기 위해 고개를 숙였다.  
“마지막이라 말이 많아졌군. 그게 무슨 실없는 소리야.”

임스는 애써 미소지으려 했지만 아서는 아무말도 하지않았다. 그는 깊게 숨을 들이쉬었다. 아무말도 나오지 않았다.

“진심이야? 너...”

아서는 아무말도 하지 않았다. 하지만 그것으로 대답은 되었다. 임스는더 이상 추궁하지 않았다. 그의 빨개진 눈가가 아서의 심장을 후벼팠다. 저 친구는 눈물이 많았지. 아서는 눈을 감았다. 그를 슬프게 한 자기 자신을 땅속에 묻어버리고 싶었다. 아니 어쩌면 신이 자신의 편이라면 내일 그가 타고 있는 배를 가라앉혀 주실지도 몰랐다. 아서는 그런 바보같은 상상을 하며 입꼬리를 올렸다.

임스의 숨소리가 거칠어지기 시작했다. 아서는 모른 척했다. 그가 무엇을 하던지 오늘밤은 그들의 마지막 밤이었다. 하지만 더 이상 아무것도 바라고 싶지 않았다. 책임지지 못할 어떤 감정을 풀어놓을 만큼 그들이 살고 있는 곳이 호락호락한 곳이 아니었으니까.

그리고 그는 친구의 가슴속에 자신의 찌꺼기를 남겨놓고 떠나가기 싫었다. 친구는 자신을 잊어야 했고 새로운 만남을 가져야했다. 그는 정말 영영 돌아오지 못할 수도 있었다. 그가 죽을때까지 그는 그곳에서 자신이 충성을 맹세한 여왕을 위해 일해야했다. 친구에게 잊을수 없는 무언가를 남기고 싶지 않았다. 

하지만 그럼에도 아서는 그가 자신을 잊지 않길 바랬다. 이 얼마나 모순적인가. 그는 자신을 향해 뒤틀린 조소를 보냈다. 임스의 행복이 아서의 행복이 될 수는 없었다. 그건 저 친구도 마찬가지겠지. 임스는 그의 커다란 손으로 눈가를 덮은 채 고개를 숙이고 있었다. 그는 자신의 감정상태를 감추고 싶지 않은것 같았다. 하지만 아서는 모른 척했다.

커다랗게만 보이던 친구가 너무나 작아 보였다.

“편지 하겠네.”

**

아서는 망연자실해 하고 있는 자신의 친구를 그곳에 두고 나왔다. 더 이상 자신이 해 줄수 있는건 없었다. 그는 꼿꼿하게 허리를 세우고 걸었다. 이곳도 마지막이었다. 어렸을때부터 신물이 날 정도로 드나들던 곳이었다. 아서는 제 저택 앞의 거리보다도 임스가 살고 있던 저택의 거리가 더 눈에 익었다. 그는 바깥으로 잘 나가는 사람이 아니었다. 하지만 이곳은, 이곳은 그에게 절대 잊을 수 없는 곳이었다. 아서는 발걸음을 재촉했다. 눈물이 터져나올것만 같았다.

금방이라도 다리가 풀려 주저앉아 버릴것만 같았다. 구토가 치밀어 올라왔다. 그는 잠시 멈춰서 자신의 입을 틀어막았다. 나오는것은 구토가 아니었다. 울음이었다. 현기증이 났다. 아서는 벤치에 앉았다. 차가운 밤공기가 그의 자켓 사이를 가르고 들어왔다. 차라리 이대로 여기서 얼어죽어버렸으면, 하고 아서는 생각했다. 그대로 눈이 내려 자신을 감싸고 이곳에 자신을 영원히 묶어 둘 수만 있다면. 그래서 그를 죽을때까지 바라볼 수만 있다면. 아서는 그렇게 바보같은 상상을 했다. 마지막으로 포옹이라도 하고 나올걸. 하는 아쉬움이 남았다. 그는 미련을 눌러 삼켰다. 그에게 편지하지 않겠다고, 아서는 그렇게 생각했다.

**

편지하겠다고. 퍽이나. 임스는 고개를 숙인 채 미소지었다. 저 고지식한 친구는 절대 자신에게 한 글자도 보내지 않을게 분명했다. 그럼에도 임스는 마지막으로 그가 남긴 한마디 때문에 죽을때까지 그의 편지를 기다릴 자신을 알았다. 아마도 어쩌면, 임스는 계속해서 그에게 편지를 보낼지도 몰랐다. 그렇게 5년정도 시간이 지난다면 그가 마음이 바뀌어 자신에게 편지를 할지도 모르지. 임스는 그렇게 생각했다. 

아니 어쩌면 그 시간은 10년일지도 모른다. 몇 년이 걸리던 기다리고 있을 자신을 너무나 잘 알기에 임스는 헛웃음을 지었다. 아서는 정말 나쁜 새끼였고 쓰레기같은 놈이었다. 그리고 자신은 그런 그를 너무나 사랑했고. 세상의 모든 욕을 가져다가 붙이고 싶을 정도로 그가 미웠다. 나오지 말라니. 그의 마지막 모습조차 못보게 만들어 버리다니. 둘은 마지막으로 포옹을 나눌 수도 없고 악수를 나눌수도 없었다. 정말 이렇게 끝이었다.

정말 이렇게 끝났다. 언젠가는 끝날거라고 생각했지만 끝은 이런식으로 예고없이 갑작스레 찾아와 둘을 갈라놓았다. 임스는 다시한번 그들의 무어라고 정의 내릴수 없는 사이가 끝났음을 뼛속깊이 느꼈다. 정말로 끝이었다

**Author's Note:**

> 2012년쯤 썼던글인데 Ao3에 백업을 해놓지 않았더라구요. 지금보니 문장도 되게 이상하네요 ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ 오랜만에 보니 감회가 새롭습니다.


End file.
